Black Blades of Japan
by Tuah Kayne
Summary: What if Izuku was kidnapped when he was a child? What if he was experimented upon? What if he was turned into a killer, an assassin, a monster? Can he still be a hero? Can he still be Izuku?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the world where being extraordinary was normal, being ordinary was a torture.

The rain was heavy that day. Maybe it was because of the monsoon, or maybe it was because someone used their quirk for their own benefit or others.

Or maybe, it was just the world's way to hide the tears that were running down on a small boy who seems didn't care about getting the cold from being wet in the rain.

The boy was Midoriya Izuku, or Deku as what his "friends" love to call him and sadly, he was in pain. Unfortunately for Izuku, his choice of the t-shirt of that day was red, a tribute to the number one hero's fourth year anniversary of his début. If he wore other colour, the passerby who somehow walked passed him as if he didn't exist might notice that it was caked with blood that was slowly being washed away by the rain. But the deep wound on his chest was not what made him cry. The pain was on the inside. It was his in his heart, in his feeling, in his mind.

Everything started years ago when a baby was born somewhere in a rural village in China, glowing. That was the first time a superpower, or a quirk, was officially recorded. Since then, people with quirks began to pop out like the mushrooms after the rain. Soon, the world was populated with quirk users. Some were amazing like shooting fire or running at a great speed while some, wasn't that much great like the ability to lengthen one's finger. nevertheless, almost everyone has a quirk.

And those who don't, the twenty per cent, were sadly discriminated. Even though the discrimination was not as harsh as it used to be, the hate and the feeling of superiority was still there.

Young Izuku was one of them.

His life came crashing down at the age of four years old when he was deemed quirkless by the expert. To add salt to the wound, his father died when they were caught in a crossfire between the cops and a villain the very next day. The heroes were not there to stop it. The villain was too petty for someone of their calibre.

School life was a hell for Izuku. His old friend, Bakugao, or Kacchan as he called him, turn into his worst tormentor as the boy was gifted with a powerful explosion quirk. He and his gang have since used their quirk on your Izuku. They were the hero prospect, as what Bakugao used to say, hence Izuku, the quirkless must be the villain so they can practice their skill. They never care that Izuku too wants to be a hero.

"How can a quirkless like you be a hero Deku!" sneered the explosive boy. "You are useless!"

The teachers were no help either. They all look at him with a blind eye when Izuku was involved. Especially when Bakugao was the perpetrator.

"Why?" cried Izuku. He was clutching his chest tightly, trying to stop the pain and blood, hoping that it won't ruin his t-shirt anymore. He suddenly flinched. It seems that his hand accidentally touched the deep wound. That evening Bakugao had created a new move and as usual, Izuku was chosen as target practice.

"I just want to be a hero. Like them. Why is the world so unfair!" he screamed. Only after he stops screaming he realized that during his mindless walk, Izuku ended up in some back alley area he didn't recognize at all. Like a ten years old he was, he began to panic, trying to find his bearing so he could return home.

"Well what do we have here?" said a voice.

Izuku quickly turned and a man was standing in front of him. No. It was a man.

Izuku was just a boy but he knew that the...thing...that had been standing in front of him was not a man. he can feel the evil rolled out from the thing's body, crashing his mind and spirit like waves.

"Hm, what quirk do you own my child?" Izuku started as the being in front of him grinned and reaches his hand towards the boy's head. Both Izuku's heart and mind screamed for the boy, telling him to run. But his body, weakened by the wound and rain and the evil radiating from the thing in front of him froze Izuku. He's stuck. like a statue on the mall fountain.

"Well a quirkless," there was a pause in his voice. "Interesting."

Izuku looked up. Hoping that his quirklessness will somehow save his life for the first time in his entire existence.

"You will be what I'm looking for." It was all black than for Izuku.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Assassin Rule No.1: Death comes to anyone._

No matter who the person is, whether he's a great political leader, a drug lord, or just simply an old lady across the street, death will come to anyone. An assassin's job is to deliver it to the recipient. One way or another. Even an assassin themselves are by no means free from this rule.

 _Assassin Rule No. 2: Assassin didn't exist. Only death do._

An assassin is a silence. No sound. No smell. No sight. A well-known assassin is a dead assassin. An assassin didn't exist. Only their rumours and the deed in the form of their dead target.

 _Assassin Rule No. 3: The markers must be honoured._

Once a job was taken, it must be fulfilled one way or another. Once it was fulfilled, it must be rewarded, one way or another. To break it means the perpetrator will be the next target.

 _Unofficial Rule: Once an assassin, always an assassin._

That were the rules he had been indoctrinated. It had been a few short years for him and yet, it felt like the eternity.

He was just a weak boy when he started his way into this career, and not the one that he willingly took either. It was forced to him, by that man. No. By that monster.

They called him, The Professor. No one knew his real name. No one knew his motive, nor his true identity. He lives behind the shadow, so deep into it that many people thought he was just a myth. A rumour among the baddies themselves. A nightmare for them. The _Baba Yaga_ for the villains.

Yet to those who met him, who knew of him, who heard of him, will know how terrifying that monster can be. The Professor was a brilliant man indeed. Many who were tutored under him went and become a legend of their own, like Armageddon, the men who destroy half of New York City and took a combination of few heroes to terminate him. Star Killer, a wise and terrifying leader of the revolutionary army that terrorizes Eastern Europe, and Hybrid, the international criminal who could copy other quirks and fight to a great ability.

But since the death of one of his last pupil, Doom, The Professor simply, disappeared. Rumours had it that he died along with Doom during the raid in Singapore. Some even said that he passed away in his sleep after ingesting a poison.

It was all just rumours and the man who stood by the tree knew that none of them was true. He knew they were false because he too was one of The Professor's student. One of many that were "created" by The Professor in his attempt to create the perfect killing machine. The perfect assassin. He was the last of them. He made sure of that.

His name was Codex. He can't remember his real name, nor does he care because for all he care was the vengeance that he has with The Professor.

Codex was just a young boy when he was taken by The Professor. He was then trained, and trained, and tortured to be the perfect weapon. The quirk that was bestowed upon him, Shadow Glide made him the perfect assassin. As long as there's a shadow, he can be there, hiding and attacking his target. The Professor has taken everything from him, and now, it is time for payback.

Using his contact and going from safe house to safe house looking for clues, Codex was finally able to locate The Professor's current position. It was back in Japan, and ironically, the place where he was first taken under his hood.

Codex now stood in front of a bank, now turned into an abandoned building. One second he was outside, the next, he was inside through the darkness. It was the new moon that night, a perfect time for him to end it all.

"It's been a while Codex," said a voice. Sitting comfortably on the chair was The Professor.

"It is Professor," replied Codex. He quickly, yet silently drew his blade. It was a Deer Horn Blade. A lethal weapon made more lethal on a professional hand.

"So you have come to end me then?"

"The marker has finally been made for you and I volunteered to accept it."

"Really?" The Professor's face didn't show whether he was surprised nor was he expecting the reason. He simply lifted his tea and stared deep into the fire pit. "Well, it has been a while since I make any contact with that world. Tell me Codex, why did you volunteer to accept it? After everything I ever have done to you?"

"It was because of that _everything_ you have done to me!" he answered. There was no hesitation in his voice. Only malice, and fury.

Within a blink, Codex simply disappeared from where he stood and suddenly reappeared behind The Professor. His blade was moments away from separating the man's head from the body. Codex knew that the was no way The Professor could avoid that. The man was more of a thinker, a strategist rather than a fighter. He never likes getting his hand dirty. It was always someone else who did the dirty work for him.

There was suddenly a clang.

His blade stopped.

Codex eyes widen beneath the shadow of his green hair. It's impossible!

He was the last "creation." The perfect assassin. The most skillful The Professor ever created.

"Who is this?"

The Professor simply laughed. "You think you are the last didn't you Codex?" He grinned. It was all too entertaining for him. "You think that I am doing nothing after Singapore?"

The assassin quickly jumped backwards, trying to avoid a quick slash from the being in front of him. It was all for nothing because Codes suddenly flew into the next room from as he was being backhanded on his face.

"You see I have been busy." The Professor then added. "I met an interesting fellow who could transfer quirk from one person to another and together, we created this, my latest creation."

Codex didn't really have time to listen to The Professor. The being in front of him was amazing. It got both skill and reflex to fight against him on par. In just a short period into the fighting, Codex had already understood his opponent's quirk. He could create blades from his body and use it both an offense and as a defense. Codex knew that he could defeat him. If only he could find the opening to do so.

Ten minutes into their fight, both fighters still standing in the middle of a destroyed room. None were tired and none were giving up any opening for their opponent to exploit.

"Enough!" shouted The Professor. He sounded bored. He looked bored. "Boy, finish this now. We got somewhere we need to be."

The bladed fighter nodded and disappear.

'Where did he go? Is that super speed?' Codex's mind was thinking fast. He searched and searched and still cannot find his opponent. Suddenly he felt it. It was probably due to both his luck and battle instinct honed from years of battle but one thing for sure, Codex quickly spun his body to the left.

'That attack was fast!' Codex thought. He was lucky it was just a nick in his forearm and a few strands of his green hair and not a hole in his stomach. Whatever his opponent did, Codex knew that he will repeat it again.

"I do not know how you did that but it will not happen again," said Codex as he prepares for one final attack.

He tried to lift his arm to get ready for his position. Only to realize that he can't.

"What!" questioned Codex. "What did you do to me?!"

"You didn't listen do you?" answered The Professor. "You never did. That was one of his quirks."

"How can he have more than one quirks!"

"I told you, you never listen," The Professor sighted. He quickly took his coat and his briefcase and slowly walked towards the back door. "Finish him now boy."

The boy simply nodded and just like that, the battle ended. The boy simply stared at Codex's face as it lies on his hand. The body was still standing across the room. Frozen in its place. Headless.

"Come boy! We are late!"

The boy threw away the head. Somehow while at it, he can see his reflection in the mirror. Long gone the freckles on his cheek and eyes filled with curiosity. His face was as pale as the snow and eyes as red as the ruby. There was not a speck of young Midoriya Izuku anymore in the reflection. There was only a monster.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They said then when you dream, it will feel as if you were floating. You can't control where you go nor what you do. You were just the spectator. Like watching a movie.

But both the movie and the dream will at a point, came to a stop. Izuku's won't. For years, most of the time, he felt like sitting in a car, strapped in the driver seat except he's not the one driving. He can feel his body move as commanded by The Professor, or when his hand crushes the face or his enemy or when the blades sprung out from his limbs and slit the throat of his opponent. He can't control it. His body wasn't his anymore. Not since he became a monster. It was The Professor's.

As usual, the drive towards the pub was serenely quiet. As the car dashes from town to town in the rain, Izuku's focus was on the window. Or rather, the reflection that it shows.

On it, Izuku was not alone. His friend was there. He's always there in the mirror. The boy's name too was Izuku. His hair was green, his smile was like the sunshine, always there when Izuku needed the warmth. His eyes were often filled with fear and pity, but not towards Izuku, they were for Izuku. The reflection who was ten years old was Izuku's only friend. He called him Izuchan. Izuchan was his last hope of humanity inside him.

"Are you okay Izuku?" asked Izuchan.

"I...I...I killed a man again today?"

"You didn't hurt did you?" his voice filled with concern. It was always like that.

"I'm fine. You know there is nothing on me. Not even a scratch."

"You know I wasn't talking about that."

Izuku didn't want to answer that. Will it make a difference? Killing a man when he already killed hundred if not thousands. Despite the colour of his skin, he knew that his hands were not white nor were they clean. If any, they were the opposite, pitch black with the accumulation of blood of both the innocents and guilty.

Their short conversation was stopped just as the car came to a halt. they had arrived. Standing in front of the car was a crumbling building and above the door was a sign, Crimson Molotov. The sign wasn't even lighting up, but that was because it didn't need to. That was no ordinary bar, hence, only a fool or a drunken person, or both will enter it, hoping for a drink or two.

Surprisingly, despite its infamous reputation, the inside of the bar was mundane. Standing behind the counter was a smart...man...or what seems to be a man if they look beyond the fog that was his face. The man was Kurogiri, the transporter and the bartender of the bar.

In front of the bartender was a man with many hands all over his body. His name was Tokugaki Shimura. Despite his body shape, even an amateur would know that his thin body hides a lethal ferocity.

There were others too in the bar. some were sleeping, some were drinking, some were flipping their knife with either their quirk or hands. But they were nobody. Those two, on the other hand, they were somebody. Someone very important in the Villain Alliance.

"You stay here and wait for me boy," ordered The Professor as he slowly marched towards the door across the room. "Order anything that you like and put it on my tab."

Izuku nodded and simply sat on the chair near the counter.

"The usual?" asked Kurogiri and he quickly grabbed a glass after Izuku nodded.

Izuku slowly drank the milk, cherishing the taste. He used to love drinking tomato juice rather than milk but since his...transformation, the sight of anything that reminds him of blood simply kill his appetite.

As he was drinking his milk, a hand suddenly came and grabbed his arm tightly.

"I thought I told you not to come here you monster!" said Tokugaki, slowly and filled with malice.

The other patron quickly stopped everything that they did and focused on both of them. They can feel the tension and were waiting for what Izuku's reply would be. A few moments pass until Izuku finally reacts to the threat. At that point. his arm that was grabbed by Tomura was already cracked and bleed due to Tomura's disintegration quirk. There was no punch, no kick, nor were there any shout. Izuku simply turned his face towards the blue haired man and glare. The others couldn't feel it because it was not directed at them. Tomura on the other hand, quickly pulled his hand because the moment Izuku faced him, he can sense enormous fear radiating from Izuku.

"You know that it was not up to me."

While the two were starings at each other, the wound on Izuku's arm began to heal. Black blood began to pop from beneath the skin and started to snitch the wound together. That was one reason why Izuku has no fear towards Tomura. Tomura's quirk was useless on him.

"Enough!"

The Professor was already standing at the door. His was showing discomfort and authority. No one dares to argue against him. He's The Professor for God sake.

"Get ready and call everyone. The time has come for the world to learn of our existence."

"Are you going to be our leader?" asked a brave grunt.

"Until All For One is back to his two feet, yes I am," he answered. "The UA students will be having their exercise tomorrow at USJ and All Might will be there and you Tomura, you'll be leading the charge."

"What! I thought that you are the leader?"

"The Professor just scoffed. He was The Professor, not All For One. His role was to be in the shadow, manipulating, controlling, creating monsters and nightmare. That's what thrills him. Plus he hates the spotlight. It has been his goal, to create the perfect monster, capable of being looked upon as the God themselves.

"You'll be staying with me boy. We'll be observing from the distance."

Izuku simply nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

The late Ben Parker, the uncle of a famous American hero Spiderman once quoted, "A great power comes with a great responsibility."

Hence, since quirks were first recorded, men and women had started to use their ability to be a superhero. This happens worldwide and Japan was not excluded. To combat the ever-growing list of hero and to control their conducts, the government began to create a body to regulate quirks users. From there, heroes became a job and to be one requires a government approved license. To earn one, the youngster must attend one of the approved school dedicated to guiding the aspiring heroes into becoming one.

Out of all hero school in Japan, UA was the top. It was the best of the best and only accepted those who they deem worthy. Every year, only 40 students will be accepted from thousands of applications. It's a well-known fact that top heroes like Endeavour and the rising star, Kamui Wood graduated from there. Even the number one hero, All Might was rumoured to graduate from UA.

With all the aspiring heroes under one building and with numbers of top heroes there as the teachers, it was no surprise that the Villains Alliance decided to attack them.

Currently standing inside an abandoned factory, dozens of the so-called villains were gathering. Their plan was to teleport to USJ, a training centre that, from the information that they got, will be used by the first year of the hero program in UA. But they were not the target. The students were just a consolation price. Their main target was All Might and other heroes that will be there.

Standing in front of the villains was Tomura. He was standing proud from what Izuku could see, giving a pep talk to the villains and giving them orders and plans. Their spirit was at an all-time high. They were all high confidence that they could kill All Might later that day. Why not? They have a secret weapon with them. An artificial being created specifically to kill All Might and was well equipped to do so.

Izuku scoffed internally at the group in front of him. He was sceptical that the artificial being, the nomu, could defeat All Might. It was All Might for God's sake. He was the Superman for Japan. Nothing can defeat him other than All For One. Hell, even the true leader of Villains Alliance failed to kill All Might.

Izuku turned his attention to The Professor. They both were sitting on top of a platform, a few feet above the crowd. It was typical of The Professor. Let others bask in the spotlight while he'll be in the shadow, being the one who delivers the most damage. The Professor was chuckling. His hands were busy wriggling on top of his bird head cane. He was probably laughing at how they all praised the nomu. Although that he has a hand in creating the nomu beneath them, the majority of the job in creating them was All For One and he didn't agree with the crippled leader that their weapon should be mindless. It left them vulnerable, said The Professor. That was why all of his creation still have some part of their sanity and their intelligence. Human instinct was essential for his creation to grow strong and evolve.

As for Izuku, he too despised the nomu. But not because it was mindless, but rather because it was a constant reminder that he too was technically a noumu.

Underneath the platform, in front of the excited crowd, Kurogiri began to use his quirk to create a black gateway from the abandoned factory to USJ. One by one the villains began to walk pass through it until no one was left. Kurogiri suddenly appeared next to the duo, and create another portal, albeit smaller for The Professor and Izuku.

It's game time.

_

The Professor smiled as he stared at the screens. He and Izuku were able to sneak into the control room. There were supposed to be well guarded but they all were easily "taken out" before they could sound the alarm by Izuku on The Professor's command.

They were about an hour into their plan. Although All Might was not there as planned, they improvised. The heroes that were there, 13 and Eraserhead was no match for them. 13's attack was backfired by Kurogiri's warp gate and Eraserhead was easily trashed by the nomu's base strength and multiple quirks. Although the teachers can be taken care off, the students were surprisingly giving the villains a hard time. At one area, an entire group of villains was frozen by the rumoured Endeavour's son. The villains in the lake were taken out by the combination of a frog girl. a girl with enlarged hands and a boy with...grapes...balls on his head?

As usual, Izuku was having a poker face, but inside, he was conflicted. Since he was a child, attending UA was his dream. It doesn't matter that he's quirkless before he met The Professor, he knew that with hard work and dedication, he could enrol in UA's hero course. He could see, in his reflection, Izuchan was shaking, shivering. Izuku wasn't sure that it was because Izuchan was excited to be at UA or the boy was worried about the well being of the students who were being attacked by the villains. Izuku knew that Izuchan must want him to save them. He has a quirk now. In fact, he has multiple of them. He can be a hero. But only if he could escape from The Professor's control.

Izuku could senses that The Professor was getting irritated. Although the noumu could easily take care of the students, All Might was nowhere to be seen. From the corner of his eye, Izuku could spot his childhood friend, Bakugao and a red-haired boy as they defeated the villains one by one.

'You are amazing Kacchan.'

"Boy, get ready to le..." somehow, somewhere, a cynical deity was there, listening to The Professor because his wish was granted. All Might was there. And he's mad.

The Professor began to show his trademark terrifying grin. One by one, the small villains were taken out by the mighty hero. That, The Professor had expected. Suddenly, his grin turned to frown, then to a smirked.

Down at the lobby, the amazing noumu that was hailed by the Villains Alliance was slowly taken down by All Might. What seemed to be a one-sided battle when the creature was overpowering the hero, All Might began to overpower the nomu's absorption quirk. With the help of the students and 13, the Villains Alliance was slowly being pushed back.

"I guess it is time to prove to All For One that I am always right," smiled The Professor. One thing that he likes, other than creating monsters was to prove to others, especially All For One that he's right.

"Boy, go down there and finish All Might off. If within," the Professor look at his watch "30 minutes you failed to kill him, come back here and we'll retreat. I believe by that time, other heroes will be arriving and we don't want that."

Izuku nodded calmly while in the reflection, Izuchan was both ecstatic to finally meeting his hero and scared that they are about to clash.

"Izuku! We can ask him!" screamed Izuchan with a brilliant idea. Izuku was lucky because only he could see Izuchan. After all, he was part of him, his soul, his last innocence, his last humanity. "We can tell All Might about The Professor! He must be able to help us!"

"What are you waiting for boy?" asked The Professor angrily. "Go!"

Izuku nodded and disappear, and reappear around a dozen meters away from the panting All Might. 'This is it,' he thought. Izuku was hoping that All Might could understand.

"Another one!" said All Might. Izuku could see that All Might was running out of steam. His old injury must be weakening him. "Come! I will defeat you like your brethren!"

"Help me," said Izuku softly as he readied his stands.

Suddenly, All Might was there in front of Izuku, with his right hand ready to pounce the white hair monster. Izuku dodged. Black blood began to seep out of his skin, covering his body and creating a bladed armour.

The students of 1A of the UA's hero course were astonished. The battle was far greater than when All Might were fighting against the noumu. All Might super speed was able to catch up with the monster's what seems to be teleportation. Izuku's black body was able to withstand All Might's punches. Blood was flying everywhere, both from All Might and Izuku.

All Might was panting and slowing down. He was screaming internally. His injury was killing him. but it wasn't just that. Izuku's blood, apart from making a sturdy armour and blade, was poisonous to everyone other than Izuku and All Might had already inhaled a few from the misted blood. But it wasn't just that. While fighting, he heard what his opponent had said to him.

"Help...Izuku...Professor...help me!"

It was a cry for help. He realized that Izuku was being controlled. And that name, he heard of that name before.

'Could it be?'

Suddenly the door front door of USJ exploded. Tomura and a few other villains were shot in their non-vital limbs. Izuku too was almost being shot at. Luckily his superhuman reaction allows him to avoid the incoming bullet. It seems The Professor was right, again. The cavalry was here. The other heroes. The teachers of UA.

Silently, Izuku teleports away to The Professors and left the building. Tomura too was able to escape while screaming profanity with the help of Kurogiri. Other villains were unfortunately left behind to be arrested.

In the middle of the ruined "arena," All Might was standing still. He was in pain and panting while feeling conflicted. His body began to release a lot of steam as he's about to shrunk to his original self. Lucky for him, a wall of cement been to rise, separating and hiding him from the students. It was Cementos, the hero who could control and manipulate cement.

"Thank you Cementos."

"It was nothing All Might. It was," Cementos was about to finish his small speech but he was interrupted by All Might.

"I'm sorry Cementos. I need you to call Detective Noumasa. Tell him that this is about the kidnapping 5 years ago. Tell him this is about Izuku."


	5. Chapter 4

The nervous system is a complex structure of nerves of neurons that transmit signals around the body to coordinate actions. It is in effect our body's electrical wiring. There are approximately 100 billion neurons in the human brain and 13.5 million neurons in the human spinal chord and they can transmit signals at speeds of 100 meters (328 feet) per second. Thus, when a bundle of nerves were directly attacked by a foreign object, the pain easily coursed throughout the entire body.

That was what's currently happening to Izuku. The boy was curling on the floor, body as stiff as the rock, eyes rolled to the back of his head and mouth wide open, and yet, no voice came out of it. The only thing that went through his mind were the pain, pain and more pain. He was used to it but yet, the pain was still unbearable to him.

Squatting in front of Izuku, The Professor's fingers were buried inside Izuku's back. That was his quirk, Chimaera. Chimaera allows The Professor to manipulate a beings molecular and genetic bodies. He could easily combine two animal to create a creature. In fact, that was how he started his "career" but later in his life, he discovered using another human being as his subject was far more interesting. Additionally, using Chimaera, The Professor can easily break a person bone without leaving any wound. He could also use it to steal, transfer or combine quirks from one person to another. A skill that was inspired by All For One. Currently, inside their hideout, the man was using his quirk to attack Izuku's nerve directly. Apart from the bone breaking, that was what The Professor use to control his "experiment." That and his psychological attack were proven effective time and time to create the perfect monster that he can control.

"I thought when I created you, it was enough to finally kill All Might after all this waiting," sneered The Professor with malice. "Turns out I was wrong."

Izuku wished he could answer him, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't even hear what his tormentor said to him. The pain was too much for him.

"I thought I had created the perfect monster to kill Japan's symbol of peace. Turns out I was wrong! You are just like that failure Codex! Useless!"

Again, no reply came from Izuku. The boy could only cough a bit of blood from an injured throat. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of torture, The Professor sighed and took out his hand from Izuku's back.

"But I guess, it was my fault, to begin with. You are still just a child. you don't have enough power." The Professor stopped and think. "Yes, power. You need something for a long range attack. Something lethal. Fire? No. That was too cliche and so does electric."

The Professor continues to walk while making mental notes on the improvement he should make on Izuku. Izuku, on the other hand, was still lying on the floor, panting, grunting in pain. His slowly trying to heal the pain but Izuku knew, the wounds on his nerves will take a time to heal. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Izuchan in the mirror, crying and curled up to a ball. How he wishes he could cry like the boy. maybe it could lift the pain a bit. He prayed that All Might heard his plea for help and came to rescue him.

Far from the abandoned construction tower that served as The Professor's current hideout, the said hero and a group of heroes were sitting together with a bunch of government officials.  
In front of them, Detective Noumasa was briefing them on his investigation on the attack at USJ.

"From what we got from interrogating the captured villains, the leader was the person named Shiragaki Tomura. He was the one with light blue hair and hands all over his body. From the injury sustained by Eraserhead and his testimony, Shiragaki's quirk allows him to disintegrate anything that he touches. We suspect that he is the main culprit on the breach that happened at UA a few days ago."

The other heroes frowned after hearing the explanation. Even though they finally found a clue on the perpetrator, but the fact that he was able to escape them despite the presence of multiple heroes left a sour taste in their guts.

"What about his partner? The person in the white suit?" asked a small white...mouse? Bear? Dog? He was Nedzu, the principle of UA. A very rare case of quirk manifestation where it happened on an animal. Noumasa nodded and changed the slide into a man with a smoke face.

"Kurogiri. Unknown last name. His quirk enables him to create a warp gate. That was how he was able to scatter the students all over USJ. He also was able to use it to return back 13's attack by creating a warp gate to the 13's back. From the observation, he was their main transport and Shiragaki's right-hand man."

Groans filled the entire room immediately. To attack the heroes was one thing, but to involve and injure the students was another. It was probably luck that left the students only with a few small injuries.

"What about that...thing?" asked Vlad King, the blood hero, pointing his chin to the black creature with an exposed brain. Whatever it was, that thing didn't look human.

"That...we aren't entirely sure. Our scan detected multiple DNA in that thing. The villains that we arrested called him a nomu, their secret weapon in defeating All Might. From what we learn, he, or it has multiple quirks and it seems that it was created solely to fight under the control of its user. As you can see here," said Noumasa as the screen shows a video of the creature slowly being restrained by the polices. "the nomu didn't even fight when we restrain it. It didn't even respond to any stimulus. It was as if he was a"

"Corpse," interrupted All Might, or while he was in his current form, Toshinari Yagi.

"A corpse?" Asked the other heroes.

"You can think of it like a puppet. Based on the multiple DNA and quirks present inside the creature, I can assume that this nomu was made by combining multiple quirk users into one," added Toshinari. This surprised everyone bar Noumasa. He concluded the same already.

"Is that even possible?" They asked themselves. It wasn't a question that needed to be answered. If it really was possible, there's only one person who could have done it. They all turn their stares at Toshinari.

"All For One," said Toshinari with both malice and disgust. "He's the only person that could do something as disgusting as this. In fact, I also believe he is the true leader for the attack, not Shiragaki."

Noumasa nodded to that. "I believe you are correct Yagi-san. From our findings, Shiragaki was too childish to lead an attack on this scale. Plus I don't think he has the charisma to lead a huge group of villains in the first place. He keeps screaming about the game and cheats."

"So he's a man-child then," added Principle Nedzu. The rest nodded to that.

"But the question is, does All For One work alone or did he get helped this time?" Asked Toshinari. He stared at Noumasa, hoping for an answer. He hopes to shine some light on one of the biggest mystery in the attack, a boy named Izuku. But it wasn't just Toshinari alone. Noumasa too was deeply affected by this. It was one of the cold cases that remind him how might less he was. He was the one that was in charged of this case.

"We had to go deep for this one. From the name that Izuku gave, we had pinpointed it to one person, The Professor. No other known name. We didn't know about this person before the attack hence forgives us for the lack of info. From the information that we got, The Professor was a rumour in the criminal world. He trains and created villains such as Armageddon and Star Killer. We never learn of his existence because he likes to work from the shadow and let his "creation" do the job. He went AWOL for a time and only recently returned back to the criminal world and rumour has it, to create another monster."

"Can All For One and The Professor be the same person?" asked 18+ only hero, Midnight.

"I don't think so. Their timeline, mode of operation and everything were different. But we do think that they are currently working together. And this leads us to our final topic. Midoriyama Izuku." Everyone could hear Toshinari took a deep breath on this.

Noumasa quickly continue. "Midoriyama Izuku, current age 15. He was reported missing around five years ago by his mother when he didn't return home from school. He was last seen walking into an alley during a rain. What was left of him was one of his red shoes. The case went cold after we fail to find any clues on his whereabouts or what happened to him. But then he reappear during the USJ attack. We believe that like the nomu, he too was being controlled. We learn that he was the one who killed the workers and the security around USJ, possibly by the order of The Professor. What surprised us is that Izuku was seemed to have multiple quirks, namely some sort of teleportation, an armoured body that could withstand All Might's attack, poison blood and to create blades from his body. He also shows a great skill in fighting, superhuman senses and speed. This should be impossible because the he was confirmed as quirkless by the doctors. Other than that, he also shows that he still retain some form of control that was lacking in nomu."

"can this be a trap? I mean to lure All Might into a state of confusion as part of his attack?" asked Midnight.

"No, it's not. His voice sounds sincere," said Toshinari in determination. He took another deep breath and suddenly, a scrawny looking man that resembles a walking skeleton was replaced by All Might, the symbol of peace. "Where ever he is, I will find him. And I will save him!"


	6. Chapter 5

The weather around Japan, especially near Hosu City was great where the sky was blue, the clouds were dancing in the sky, the birds flying happily and a black figure was hopping from roof to roof.

The figure was a boy, all covered in black clothing apart from his white hair. He looks calm despite the high-speed running and jumping but internally, he has been cursing. He didn't want to do it but he got no choice. His body wasn't his to control. It was The Professor's and until something happen to him, Izuku will always be a directive puppet. He will complete any job without any argument. Even in this job. Assassination. Hell, especially assassination.

He was built for the job.

But that wasn't the only thing he had been cursing too. In a normal day, Hosu city was packed with both the people and heroes. But that day wasn't just any day. It was UA Sports Festival Day.

During the days before quirk, the only event that could clear the street would either be when the Japan football team compete in Fifa World Cup or when there was any amazing Japanese athlete participating in the Olympic Sports Tournament. Nevertheless, all those actions were pale when compared to the high action that happens between the quirk users, especially the aspiring hero from Japan's top hero school, UA.

But it wasn't just that. The recent attack on USJ, the same attack that Izuku had to participate had flock many of the heroes to the stadium to prevent any similar attack from happening. Hence, only a small number of heroes decided to volunteer to monitor the cities, especially Hosu.

With one final jump, Izuku leapt towards an apartment building. He landed on the balcony of his target and yet, there was no sound coming from his impact. Izuku quickly steeled himself. He didn't want to kill this target. But The professor already made him took the marker hence he must honour it. He opened the glass door and immediately, his nose was hit with a terrible stench. The inside of the apartment was a mess. It should not be possible for a hero's house to look like this. But the smell wasn't coming from the trash or anything. Izuku knew this smell. It came from a dried blood. Human blood to be exact. And it was everywhere.

Again, Izuku steeled himself and entered the house. he checked the rooms one by one until he found his target.

Laying in the smallest room of the apartment 34A was a young girl. She looked battered as if someone had got her first before Izuku. But the rising and falling chest tells that she was still alive.

The girl's name was Kaoru Asuka, the daughter of Ken Asuka, the pro hero Warpath. It turns out that recently Warpath had busted an uprising yakuza in a drug raid and the boy's father who was also a crime boss has put a bounty on Warpath's daughter as a revenge.

Izuku slowly walked towards her when the little girl began to steer awake. She turns her face towards Izuku. "Are you the angel?" asked the little girl. Her voice was coarse. Probably due to the injury on her throat.

"Do you want me to be?" The girl nodded. Izuku the added, "Who did this to you?"

The girl was hesitant at first. Izuku could see it in her eyes. She was afraid, but not afraid of him that rather someone else.

'Is she afraid that I'll tell who did this to her?' Izuku thought. He slowly walked towards the girl and sat next to her. He could see the bruises all over the body. The one on the leg especially was getting bad. But what made Izuku sick was not the bruises, but rather the white stains near her bottom.

"You can trust me. I won't tell whoever did this to you."

"You promised?"

"I promised."

"Pinky promise," she added, raising her pinky.

For the first time in a really long time, Izuku smiled. God how could someone did such a terrible thing to such an innocent girl. "Pinky promise."

"It was...It was daddy. He always told me that I am a useless quirkless girl and I caused mother's death," she cried. "I always pray that an angel will come and took me to mom. And you did come."

Izuku felt like his heart was stabbed thousands of time. The only time he ever felt like that was when he was forced to do a mission near Musutafu as part of his assassin training. And the girl, it broke his heart looking at her condition and she wants him to kill her. Little Kaoru Asuka reminds Izuku a lot about himself. Like her, he was weak, bullied, tortured.

How could a hero do this to her? Warpath was a great hero. He should protect her. Not did...this to her. Izuku was conflicted. He knew Warpath was not the only one. He heard of rumours about heroes doing terrible things. Even Endeavour wasn't left from the rumours. It was like the flick of fire being blown away inside his heart. Did he really want to be a hero? Izuku slowly hugged the girl. Despite her cold body, the hug was very warm. He didn't want her to suffer anymore. He'll save her. although there's nothing that he could do to her injuries, especially those that were internal, at least Izuku could save her soul.

"Sleep little girl," whispered Izuku softly. He can feel that it was the time.

"Thank you, Mr Angel. You are my hero," replied Kaoru as she closed her eyes. Moments later her heartbeat began to slow, and slower until it went completely stopped.

Like his smile, for the first time in a really long time, Izuku cried. He was surprised that he could still cry. It has somehow become a foreign feeling inside him. Izuku slowly rose. He left little Kaoru lying on her bed and he quickly grabbed the camera that was left on the bedside. The video inside was enough to make anyone puke. But not Izuku. He was trained not to.

It had been ten minutes since Izuku left the apartment. Switch Place was an amazing quirk. It allows him to switch the place of two objects but only if he can see the object. That was how he teleport from a place to another. Yet, since it only allows him to switch place within his sight, Izuku could not simply teleport to the hideout. but he didn't mind that. In fact, he needs the long walk...or jump. It was the only alone time he had. At the moment, Izuku was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. From building to building. He needs to pass the camera to the authority. But how? He was an assassin. Even if the authority didn't know about his existence, they will question him about the camera. Worse, they will question him.

As Izuku was about to make a huge leap, he heard a loud noise beneath him. To his surprise, It was Warpath and another hero in armour, Ingenium. Unlike Warpath, Izuku has yet to hear any bad story about the speed hero. Izuku was about to question why the two heroes were lying on the ground when another figure appeared. He knew of him because the man was in the same profession as him except instead of taking contracts from the system, the hero killer Stain kills hero that he deemed unworthy. And from the looks of it, his current target was either Warpath or Ingenium. Izuku's bet was on the prior. Izuku stared from above as Ingenium, despite his injury, still trying to protect Warpath that was already on his back. It was at that moment that Izuku realized that not all hero was bad. But knowing Stain from their previous encounter, Izuku knew that he will kill Ingenium too and Izuku won't allow that. So he jumped.

The hero killer Stain was ecstatic. The fake hero Warpath was finally down in front of him. It was a hard battle, especially when Ingenium decided to join the fight and unfortunately, despite him being a great hero in his eyes, he was a roadblock to his mission hence, he must be eliminated. But just as he was about to throw his knives to finish the job, a figure appeared in front of the path, blocking the knives.

"I would stop if I were you, Stein," said the black Figure.

"What are you doing boy?"

"I knew about Warpath."

"So you should know that I need to do this right?"

Izuku didn't answer. He simply turned and kicked Warpath on his head, knocking him out. "I believe we should let the public judge him on that," said Izuku as he showed him the camera. To really prove his point, Izuku used his carbon manipulation quirk to strengthen himself as well as releasing a killing intent as strong as Stain's. Stain didn't say anything. He knew about Izuku's skill. Although he knew that with a bit of luck and technique, he would be able to defeat him, luck wasn't on Stain's side that day. He was already tired from fighting the two heroes and his supplies of knives were running low.

"Suit yourself. If he's still a hero, I'll kill you my self," threatened Stein. The assassin quickly threw a smoke bomb and disappeared from the alley.

"Thank you for saving us," said Ingenium. he was still lying on the floor. His leg looks injured and he's been losing blood.

"I didn't want to save Warpath, only you?"

"Why? What did you mean by that?"

Izuku threw the camera to the hero. "Inside was the proof that Warpath was a monster. Please pass that to the police."

Izuku was about to leave when Ingenium called him. "Izuku! Wait!"

"What did you say?"

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. That is your name right?" Izuku nodded.

"How...How did you know that?"

"I've met All Might. he told me about you. Please stay," pleaded Ingenium.

Izuku was conflicted. He wanted to stay but he couldn't. he still needs to return to The Professor. He was ordered too. Izuku turns back and faced Ingenium. The hero was about to lose his consciousness due to the blood loss. There was nothing that he could do apart from wrapping the wound with the bandage kit that was on Ingenium's pocket. He also took something else from the hero. "I'm sorry but I can't. Not yet."

"Hey Izuku...thanks," wheezed Ingenium.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." Ingenium then added, "This thing you just did, you are a hero."

Izuku was stunned. he stared at Ingenium hoping for a further clarification but the hero was already out. 'Me? A hero?' thought the boy.

And just like he appeared suddenly in front of Ingenium, Izuku suddenly vanished and on his spot was a bouncing empty beer can.

The young assassin dashed away from the alley. He could hear the police sirens approaching the place. Even if he wishes to be saved by the police or a hero or something, The Professor was still out there. As long as that monster still alive, Izuku will need to follow his order. But until then, he will try his best to fight him. Because one day, Izuku will be a hero.


	7. Chapter 6

It all started in a small village in Tuscany when a boy, aged 6 had finally awakened his quirk and it was a terrifying one too.

Luca was a quiet boy. Someone who prefers the company of books and sheep, rather than friends.

Luca called it "chimaera" from Greek mythology. A fitting name since the first time he activated his quirk, he accidentally combined two rats in front of him into a monstrosity. Surprised and excited that he finally awakened his quirk, Luca quickly ran home to show his "creation" to his parents, only for them to kill it and never show his quirk to the public.

"It was evil, " they said.

But Luca didn't understand that. Instead, he was anxious to create more. He started small, trying to combine two insects together, trying to create a new creature or making it more powerful. He then started to try to combine them with non-living things like a pebble or metal and to his surprise, it was possible. The creatures that he created was something that natural evolution could not be achieved, even if they were somehow able to acquire quirks he thought. And for the first time in his lie, Luca felt different. He ceased to be the son of the shepherd.

He felt like a God.

If he was able to make his creation last longer. Luca couldn't understand it but the insects that he made keep dying on him. They were not killed, just simply died.

It was years later when Luca was able to figure out the reason. It appears that the combined insects require double the nutrients needed to survive so they simply died out due to hunger. Some even died simply because their organs was unable to function together. At that point, he had graduated from experimenting with insects and moved on to smaller animals like rodents and small birds.

Training his quirk requires a lot of trial and error as well as energy. He had to use his quirk deep on top of the rocky mountain in a cave he found. He understood why his parents insisted on hiding his quirk. His creations were monsters and unfortunately, people fear what they don't understand.

As it was in the nature of a secret, no matter how hard it was hidden, in a way or another, it will leak. One day, as Luca was strolling along the street on his way home, he noticed that people were looking at him eerily. Then, out of nowhere, someone threw a rock at him and one stone turns two, then three than many.

Luca quickly ran as fast as he could but as he arrived at his home, he saw a mob had started at his front yard. At the front door was his parents, crucified by the priest as they called them the parents of a devil.

At that moment, the last piece of humanity inside Luca snapped. In anger, he quickly grabbed a villager that was approaching him and fused him to another, then to another, and another until standing in front of the villagers was a huge monster that by no means resemble a human being.

Upon witnessing what he created, for the first time in his life, he felt satisfied. It felt like an unknown thirst that he felt had been quenched. It was the same feeling that he mildly had when he experimented with the animals. But using his power on the human being, that gives a whole new world of satisfaction.

The Italian authority and the news media called it The Bloody Village Tragedy. What was once a peaceful small village was transformed into a sea of blood and meat. It was difficult to determine which body part belongs to who. They deemed that no one in the entire village survived and even then, they could not find any clue to what happened.

Nevertheless, the authority was wrong. The only survivor and perpetrator, Luca had already made his way to the nearest town. From there, he moved to different places, establishing a new identity and perfecting his skills.

At the age of 34, he was a well-known authority in the European underworld as a healer who can easily kill as he heals. With his quirks, he was feared by most and worshipped by some. However, one day, a government raid almost cost him his life and since then, he decided that hide deep behind the shadow and operate from there. He began to dabble in many projects, from creating monsters to experiment with quirks, an idea he got when he met a Japanese man who's quirk allow him to steal, use, and transfer quirks. He helped him with the idea of the perfect weapon, an army of multiple quirks. Nonetheless, the difference between their philosophy separated them before and was created.

One day, the man now known as The Professor met with a young orphan as he walked out from a cronuts shop at San Francisco. Feeling that it had been a while since he delved himself in a project, the man decided to raise the boy, strengthening his body with modifications and amplifying the boy's quirk, going from Shivering, a quirk that gave him a strong unstoppable shivering, to Tremors, a quirk that allow the user to shiver anything at a great strength, creating earthquakes if used correctly. The boy then grew up to be a terrifying villain under the tutelage of The Professor and became Armageddon.

Upon the death of Armageddon, The Professor took off where the wind would carry him, creating more monsters, both in the form of men and creatures. His tales and existence became just a myth among the underworld, but his creation continues to terrify the world and bring death and destruction to countless.


	8. Chapter 7

Inside a bunker, underneath a heavily guarded building far away from the city, a group of men and women were sitting around an oval table.

Each one of them carries a heavy powerful air around them and it all fits for the position that they held in the government. Sitting at the centre of attraction was Matsushima Hinako, the current prime minister of Japan. She was reading the reports that were provided to her by her fellow peers regarding the current status of the country's safety.

"So, apart from the normal accident and fire case, do we have any other major incident?" she asked.

The person that replied her was a gigantic man with the head and the strength of a lion, Fukuma Reo, the defence minister. "Lucky for us, unlike last year, we have a quiet year in the borders. There was a small attempt of drug smuggling, but we were able to stop it from reaching our shore."

"What kind of drug is it?"

"Just the regular cocaine."

"Well in my case, there were a few robbery attempts that happened all over the country. Three of them were done by some small level criminal wannabee. They were all stopped by the available heroes," said a small man, yet with a loud voice interrupting the two. He was Tatsuda Kyuichi, the head of the Japan police force. "There were two, however, that happened so fast, that none of the heroes was able to respond within the time."

"How and where does this happen?" asked the prime minister.

"One happened at a small town in Okinawa while the other was at Okuma. My team are investigating it but, in the meantime, we were able to rule out any major villain and villain group like the League of Villains. I believe they too were responsible for the murder of a child."

The prime minister exhaled tiredly when she heard the name. Lately, there was a rise in the villains' movement, and it was all because of that group. She was surprised that they have the guts to attack UA out of all the place, but since if her information was right, with the backing of All for One and The Professor, anything was possible.

Speaking of The Professor, the prime minister turned towards the man at the end of the table. "Yamato, how about the things in your end? I heard a hero was injured on duty?'

Yamato Iwa didn't immediately answer his superior's question. As the Head of Hero Associations, managing and controlling heroes where every one of them has their own morale and methods was a headache, and it was taking a toll on him which can be seen from the volume of his white hair despite being only 40 years old.

"You were right about the case. It almost became a homicide case. Warpath was ambushed by the hero killer, Stain and despite the intervention of Ingenium, both heroes were unable to defeat him."

"Then why was it not a homicide case? Are you saying that for the first time, Stain was showing mercy towards his victim?"

"As for that, both were somehow saved by Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku Midoriya? You mean the boy that was in the USJ attack?" Asked Reo.

"The one and the same," answered Yamato.

"What happened actually?" the question came from Hinako.

"Allow me to answer that," Tatsuda interfered. "Based on our findings, Izuku used the opportunity presented by the UA Sports Festival to kill a target, Kaoru Asuka, Warpath's daughter. After he was finished with his mission, he somehow rendezvous with Stain."

"Then why didn't he help Stain kill them?"

"That is what makes this case... complicated," answered Yamato. "Based on the evidence that we found, Warpath has been...not so kind towards his daughter. We found numerous shreds of evidence of child abuse, both physical and sexual that was done to his daughter by that man."

"Warpath? A child abuser!"

Yamato nodded.

Hinako stared at the images of the evidence that was presented to her. It was gruesome, to say the least. To do something to a child. "Are these evidence real? Not fabricated?"

"Unfortunately, they are real," answered Tatsuda. "The girl was suffering from severe injuries, both internal and external and in my opinion, I don't think we can cure her of it. Not even with the help of Recovery Girl. And what Izuku did was mercy towards the girl. He used a poison called Eternal Sleep. It makes the target feel sleepy and slowly lowered their heartbeat that makes the kill the target without any pain."

"And the reason why Izuku saved Warpath from Stain, I believe from Ingenium's testimony, was so that we could deliver the justice of the law on Warpath ourselves. The boy left a camera that belongs to Warpath with details of the abuse in it."

"Well it seems Toshinari was right, there is still humanity inside that boy," uttered Reo.

There was silence as each person inside the room were pondering about the boy. Hinaki slowly drank her tea and stared at every one of her peers. "Is there anything else?"

Tatsuda immediately stood up and walked towards his secretary that was handling the slides for the meeting. 'Show it,' he whispered. Immediately, the screen was showing a black and white map with a building coloured in red at the centre.

"Before Izuku left the attack scene, Ingenium claimed that the boy switched their phone. The phone that Izuku left contains a lot of important information's regarding The Professor but what's more important was Ingenium's own phone. The GPS was activated, and it directs us to that building you see on the screen."

"Are you saying that The Professor is there at this moment?" asked Reo enthusiastically. "Hinako, give me the order and I will send my men to take him out!"

"Can this be a trap?" asked Hinako.

"That we are not sure, but I can arrange for a few heroes to aid in this mission too."

"So does the police force."

"But if this is a trap, I don't want to sacrifice the lives of our men and women," stated Hinako.

Suddenly, before any of the men were able to reply, a loud voice came in from the corner. "Then we shall go instead!"

Everyone was surprised and immediately turned towards the direction the voice came in. In front of them stood a beautiful woman, dressed in clothing that screams black ops.

"Nanami. What are you doing here? This is a private meeting!"

"Aw Hinako, you know that won't stop me do you," smiled the woman. "And as for why I'm here, His Highness to share the same concern as you did just now. He doesn't want any unnecessary blood spilt in this mission nor does he want a big force that could raise the people's paranoia."

"So, he sends you instead to steal our spotlight?" grunt Reo while under his breath, he slowly added 'you royal dog.'

As if winter came early, Reo immediately feels the cold once Nanami's cold eyes were glaring at him. Reo knew that she heard him muttering. The woman slowly took out a small box from her small bag and placed the content of the box on top of the table.

"Matsushima Hinako, with the royal seal as my proof, we, the Black Blades was given to sole task by his Highness himself to use any means necessary to stop Luca Venusto, also known as The Professor and save Izuku Midoriya from his grasp! Any means of stopping or interfere our mission will be met with severe force!"


End file.
